


Rough Day?

by snailparty1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, adora is ripped asl, and they love eachother, non-sexual nudity, theyre getting ready for bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailparty1/pseuds/snailparty1
Summary: !!!Contains non-sexual, non-graphic nudity!!!Catra comes home late, completely exhausted, and Adora helps her get ready for bed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Rough Day?

**Author's Note:**

> i just need some fluff in my life man
> 
> let me know if you catch any mistakes B) thanks

Catra was out late again.

It wasn’t a particularly rare occurrence, but it never failed to set Adora, even if only a little bit, on edge. It wasn’t like Etheria was a particularly dangerous place to be, what with the Horde being vanquished some months ago. It wasn’t that Adora didn’t trust Catra to be out by herself. 

It was a strange sense of worry--Adora attributed it to her upbringing--where that if she wasn’t there, she couldn’t keep Catra safe. She knew it was stupid. Glimmer called it a ‘hero complex,’ but Catra just called it ‘sweet that she worries about me,’ so Adora was happy to ignore Glimmer’s take.

She knew exactly where Catra was and what she was doing as well--she was with Glimmer, having a meeting with Scorpia and Perfuma in Plumeria--yet it did little to quell her anxious thoughts.

Adora wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, although the last time she had checked it was just past midnight, and it seemed like a few hours had passed. After a while of pacing and general fretting, she had settled into bed with a sizable novel. It was one of Catra’s, some sort of fictional take on pirates. It was almost engrossing enough to keep her thoughts free of her girlfriend, but the sense of worry came creeping into her mind, like a bug that just wouldn’t leave her alone.

During one of the more engaging passages of the book, the door to Catra and Adora’s shared bedroom in the Brightmoon Castle burst open, however the only sound it produced was a gush of wind. Stepping quickly and quietly through the door was Catra.

She looked exhausted. Even from across the room, Adora could see the bags under her eyes, and just from her posture it was clear she was ready to collapse. Quietly shutting the book in her lap, Adora offered Catra a gentle smile, only to find it not returned. In fact, Catra wasn’t even looking at her. Standing just behind the door, Catra began to kick off her shoes before quickly peeling off her clothes.

Almost confused, Adora only watched as Catra stripped completely naked before moving to the other side of the room to the waterfall-like shower (which Glimmer insisted on calling a ‘fountain’ and remained adamant it was not for bathing). Dragging her feet, she stepped over the small barrier into the warm, ankle-deep water before sloshing over to one of the cascading falls, under which she stood almost completely still.

Still dumbfounded and slightly offended that Catra had completely ignored her, Adora set the book on the table next to the bed before stripping her own clothes off as well. She moved briskly, picking up her clothes and Catra’s and tossing them in a hamper, before gingerly entering the shower’s basin as well. 

The basin was surprisingly large, so it took a few steps until she was beside Catra, whose bangs were plastered across her eyes and ears were flattened by the flowing water as she remained unmoving.

Wrapping one arm around her girlfriend’s waist, Adora used the other hand to move Catra’s bangs upwards as well as shield her eyes from any water. The falling streams were not nearly as abrasive or loud as their natural counterparts, as these flowed gently, feeling more like silk than water. Their stomachs now pressed together, Catra remained unmoving, not even flinching in surprise at Adora’s sudden touch. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into Adora’s, who offered a sad, empathetic smile. 

With a heavy sigh, Catra leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck and resting her head on her broad shoulder. Adora returned the gesture, keeping one hand around her waist while running the other through the Magicat’s wet hair. They stood like that for a while, finding comfort in one another’s embrace; Adora had been worrying about Catra all day, and Catra’s day had been long and draining.

Although they tried not to let it show, Scorpia and Catra’s relationship was not an easy one. Scorpia had forgiven Catra for what she had done, but she could never forget. Catra could live with that, if they didn’t see each other on a nearly daily basis, with Scorpia’s new girlfriend Perfuma there as well. The couple held no ill will towards Catra anymore, but they were not pleased when they had to do anything more than tolerate her presence. They tried to be polite about it, but Catra was unfortunately very good at reading people. She had even tried to apologize--really pour her heart out to Scorpia after the meeting-- but she’s so bad at articulating how she feels that she probably just made it worse. Scorpia had walked off without saying a word.

It was refreshing to have Adora, who she knew loved her, who could hold her like this, who she could trust with anything in the world, who was the only person she would ever even consider being this close to, especially undressed.

Catra reveled in Adora’s gentle touch, melted as her hand moved carefully through her hair, purring gently all the while. Far too soon, Adora pulled away, moving to the rim of the shower, grabbing their shared shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, as well as a loofah. Catra sighed.

Squeezing a dollop of shampoo in her hand, Adora moved behind Catra, lathering it into the latter’s short hair. She was purring again--Adora knew she was a sucker for her hair being played with--fully relaxing as she leaned back into the taller woman’s chest and resting her head on her collarbone. Adora repeatedly pushed Catra’s head off of her so that she could apply the conditioner, but she couldn’t deny that Catra was being super adorable right now. A small smile snuck onto her face as she helped Catra rinse her hair out in the waterfall.

As Adora turned to pick up the body wash, she felt a tug in her hair as Catra removed her hair tie. Turning around, bewildered, Adora saw Catra with a small smirk and a palm full of shampoo, hair tie on her wrist. With a small, breathy laugh, she moved back to where she had been, sitting down at Catra’s feet, facing the bed. Behind her, Catra got on her knees to lather the shampoo into her girlfriend’s hair. Unsurprisingly, Adora also loved when Catra played with her hair; she imagined that, if she could purr, she would be right now. When it came time to rinse, Catra thought about sticking Adora’s whole head under the falls as a joke, but she was too exhausted to deal with the consequences. She instead was very careful to keep water out of Adora’s face as she worked her fingers through her hair, afterwards applying conditioner.

The couple finally stood once more as Adora applied a generous amount of body wash to the loofah. The body wash, just like the shampoo and conditioner, was unscented, as Catra’s heightened sense of smell was easily overwhelmed. Adora locked eyes with Catra before she started to use the loofah on herself. 

Catra was surprised at first, before her face molded into one of being moderately insulted, which did not go unnoticed by Adora, who’s lips turned up in a mischievous smile. Too tired to do anything else, Catra offered a disingenuous scowl. This made Adora audibly laugh, loud and unreserved, before moving over to behind the Magicat, rubbing the loofah up and down her fur-clad arms carefully. Once again, Catra melted into her touch, unsure of how much time had passed before Adora pulled away once again. 

Taking the loofah from Adora, she pushed and pulled it up and down Adora’s breathtakingly muscular back. As Catra washed her girlfriend’s chest, Adora stretched her arms up high above her head with a yawn. Although it was unclear whether Adora was doing it to drive Catra crazy or because she actually wanted to stretch, Catra found her face flushed. Gods, was she lucky or what?

It didn’t take long for the pair to rinse the soap and conditioner out, taking turns once more as they helped the other. Stepping to the edge of the basin, Adora grabbed two towels, handing one to Catra and drying herself off as best she could before stepping out of the shallow water. Catra, on the other hand, was covered in cold, wet fur. Contemplating why she had even gotten into the shower in the first place, she vigorously rubbed the towel over the top of her head before scrubbing down the rest of her, but it was futile.

Still wet to the bone, Catra stepped out of the shower entirely. Adora, who had somehow already dressed herself in a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt, handed her a large, comfortable sweater and a pair of thick sweatpants before kissing her gently on the forehead. 

Catra playfully scoffed, moving to the drawer and grabbing a pair of underwear as well. That made Adora laugh that deep, genuine laugh that Catra loved so much. Shivering violently, Catra dressed herself quickly, still damp and cold. Crawling into bed, she desperately craved Adora’s warmth, but the blonde jerked away with a playful shriek and a laugh; Catra was freezing to the touch, but she was not willing to give up. She grappled Adora, who she could tell was not trying as hard as she could to escape, as they both giggled hysterically. 

Eventually, Catra warmed up and her grip loosened, but Adora didn’t move. They remained laying on their sides, their faces inches apart as they both relaxed, lulled to sleep by one another’s breathing.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so did you notice that theres only one line of dialogue? does it work or does it seem forced, because i thought it was pretty natural, but then again i wrote it lol. feedback appreciated <3


End file.
